


Мне больше не с кем поговорить о нём

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Artificial Intelligence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Грейс живёт в Италии и пытается забыть странные события, которые её туда привели. Но однажды с ней заводит переписку кто-то незнакомый.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Мне больше не с кем поговорить о нём

  
«Привет»

«Добрый день. Я вас знаю?»

«Нет. Но я немного знаю вас. И вместе мы знали ещё одного человека, о котором мне хотелось бы поговорить»

«О ком речь?»

«О Гарольде»

«О… Вы знали Гарольда? Мне так мало было известно о его друзьях. Я всегда жалела, что не нашла времени ни с кем из них познакомиться. Вы были долго с ним знакомы?»

«Долго. Целую жизнь. Он был для меня очень важен»

«Вы… были близки с ним?»

«Да, безусловно. По крайней мере, какое-то время»

«Извините… вы были в отношениях? Не подумайте, что я ревную. Да и смысл ревновать того, кого уже нет. Просто мне интересно»

«Нет. Это совсем не то. Он был мне… можно сказать, отцом. Наставником»

«Ох. Простите, я даже не думала...»

«Да. Он показал мне мир. Научил всему»

«Осмелюсь сказать… вам повезло с таким учителем»

«Да. Несомненно. Он всегда помогал мне принимать решения. Даже в самых сложных ситуациях. Поэтому сейчас… мне его не хватает. И хотелось бы поговорить с кем-то, кто его знал»

«Я очень рада, что вы меня нашли. Мне тоже… очень не хватало кого-то, с кем я могла бы о нём поговорить. Хотите, я расскажу, как мы познакомились?»  



End file.
